


Boxer Briefs

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was wearing tight, short boxer briefs—and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxer Briefs

**Author's Note:**

> McSheplets challenge #131: underwear

"What the hell, McKay?!" John said sleepily. He was rubbing his eyes. "Do you know what time it is?"

Rodney did know, except he couldn't think of it right now or anything else for that matter, because his mind (and possibly body) was pre-occupied with the sight in front of him. John was wearing tight, short boxer briefs—and nothing else.

"Rodney, my eyes are up here," John said pointedly.

Rodney face snapped back up, though he couldn't help the glance back down.

John said, "Let me just get something to—"

"No!" Rodney stopped him.

John arched an eyebrow.

"I mean..." Rodney mumbled, eyes roaming over John's body.

"McKay, seriously. If you look at people like that, they might get ideas," John said.

Rodney swallowed, but couldn't help himself. He didn't think he'd ever seen this much skin of John in a situation that wasn't about life and death. He needed to look his fill while he could.

"Rodney?" John asked, his eyes suddenly wide.

"I, uh," Rodney said.

John looked down the empty hall and pulled him inside. Once the door had closed, he stepped into Rodney's space, until Rodney could no longer see down his body and was forced to look up in his face, which was close enough to kiss suddenly.

Rodney's lips parted, but he didn't otherwise move. Then he felt John take his hand and move it onto John's crotch where his dick was hardening under the boxer briefs.

Rodney exhaled and closed the distance between them, kissing John and squeezing his dick.

~~

Afterwards they lay in bed, sweaty and satisfied.

"So what did you wake me up for?" John asked.

Rodney tried to recall what it had been but he was floating on a cloud of post-coital bliss. Besides it was getting late. He yawned.

John snorted. "It can't have been very important," he commented.

"I'll remember," Rodney said. "As soon as I can think of something other than your magnificent dick. Wait, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did," John said, grinning smugly.

"I'm just tired," Rodney said sleepily, settling down under the cover. "And really, those boxer briefs should be a registered weapon. Now I know why you tend to wear those loose boxers. God knows what our enemies would do if they ever found you in these."

"They seem to have done their job just fine," John said.

"Huh?" Rodney said.

"Nothing," John said. "Sleep now and tomorrow you can tell me more about how magnificent my dick is."

Rodney wanted to roll his eyes, but instead he fell asleep, thinking about what else he might get to do with that dick.


End file.
